


◇Satisfied◇ Grofflin

by CaothicTinyPaws



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Angelica schuyler - Freeform, Drabble, Groffsauce, Hamilton - Freeform, International Fanworks Day 2018, Jonathan Groff - Freeform, Lin-Manuel Miranda - Freeform, M/M, Song: Satisfied (Hamilton), The world needs more grofflin, satisfied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaothicTinyPaws/pseuds/CaothicTinyPaws
Summary: We all know how much Groff likes playing Angelica Schuyler





	◇Satisfied◇ Grofflin

It had a been almost a year since the last broadway Hamilton performance when Groff called, he wanted to sing Satisfied for the Ham4All competition. Lin had accepted inmediately, he knew how excited Groff got when playing Angelica.  
And here they were, he was standing off camera while Jon presented the video and challenged some people to take part. He couldn't help but laugh when the taller man started chanting Renée's name. He loved how no matter what they did, they had fun together.  
Lin waited, admiring how much passion Groff always put on the characters he played.  
"... But Alexander, i'll never forget the first time i saw your face." He stepped in, inmediately smiling when his eyes met Jon's. They were standing only inches apart and his heart was about to jump out of his chest at the way his friend looked at him, his gaze filled with a love only compared to the one his own one's reflected. He cut those thoughts out of his mind. It was his turn.  
"You strike me as a Groff who's never been satisfied." He sang his line, modifying it to satisfy a mix of impulses that told him to make Groffsauce laugh and flirt with him at the same time.  
"I'm sure i don't know what you mean. You forget yourself." He moved his head while he played his part, wrinkles appearing on his eyes when he smiled.  
During his next line Lin's voice almost cracked when a giggle tried to escape his lips. He took Groff's hand and kissed it making the actor gasp at the gesture. This time his laugh was inevitable, even then he did not let go of his friend's warm hand, lowering them instead.  
"My name is Angelica Schuyler."  
"Alexander Hamilton."  
"Where's your family from?"  
"Unimportant, there's a million things i haven't done." He saw how Groff moved closer as the words left his mouth, leaning in slowly. He wasn't really thinking..."But just you wait, just you wai-DONATE." He shot his palm against a the camera as he felt Jon's lips on his.


End file.
